Et si je t'apprenais à aimer
by angel084
Summary: Harry en a assez. Il veut en finir avec toute cette souffrance qu'il a accumulée. C'est pourquoi il prend une potion qui lui retirera tous ses sentiments. Mais, peut on vivre sans haine, sans amitié, sans colère ou sans amour? Que fera alors Hermione?
1. Il est temps d'en finir

Harry en avait assez. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Il avait trop souffert et il ne pouvait plus porter ce poids sur ses épaules. Il devait en finir maintenant. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les rues étaient sombres et la pluie tombait. Il parcourut quelques mètres et se retrouva devant une maison particulièrement sinistre. Il frappa à la porte.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix grave et inquiétante.

- Harry Potter. J'ai besoin de vos services.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement à faire frissonner. Harry pénétra dans la maison et retira sa cape. Une petite lueur lui parvenait depuis ce qui devait être le salon. Il s'avança prudemment en jetant de petits coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. La maison était sombre, aucune décoration n'ornait les murs. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer la pâleur des murs et la froideur du lieu.

- Approche, lui dit la voix grave.

Harry se rapprocha de la voix. Un fauteuil de velours rouge lui tournait le dos.

- Viens, insista la voix.

Harry fit le tour du fauteuil et se retrouva face à une silhouette couverte de noir, la tête encapuchonnée. Cette vision lui glaça le sang. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire.

- Assieds-toi.

Une main blanchâtre et décharnée sortit une baguette puis fit apparaître un autre fauteuil de velours rouge derrière Harry. Il s'assit non sans appréhension et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. La silhouette reprit la parole.

- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. L'odeur était nauséabonde et il n'avait guère envie de rester plus longtemps alors il se lança.

- Je voudrais…que vous m'aidiez…à faire…disparaître… ma souffrance, parvint à articuler Harry.

- Ah ! se moqua la voix, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Harry. Si tu veux mourir, tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

- Je ne veux pas mourir, lui répondit-il. Je veux juste que vous me donniez quelque chose qui apaisera mon mal.

- Rien ne se donne, tout s'achète ! Suis-moi.

La silhouette noire se leva. Harry put remarquer à quel point elle était longue et maigre. Il l'a suivit dans le couloir. Ils descendirent des escaliers en colimaçon puis se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle. Elle semblait avoir été taillée dans la roche. On aurait dit une sorte de grotte, des stalactites et stalagmites servaient à sa décoration. La silhouette continua son chemin vers une immense armoire en bois qui ne paraissait pas très solide. Harry regardait autour de lui et était de moins en moins rassuré. Le grincement d'une porte de l'armoire le fit sursauter. La silhouette s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide noir comme de l'encre.

- Voilà ce qui te soulagera.

- Combien je vous dois ? demanda Harry.

- L'argent n'a aucune importance pour moi ! grogna-t-elle. Puisque tu veux te débarrasser de ta souffrance, je souhaite aussi que tu me donnes tous tes autres sentiments…

- C'est à dire ? questionna Harry qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Lorsque tu boiras cette potion, toute ta souffrance disparaîtra. Mais… tous tes autres sentiments aussi ! Tu ne ressentiras plus rien. Ni haine, ni colère, ni tristesse, ni amour… Rien ! Ton cœur sera complètement dépourvu d'émotions… Tes amis, ta famille ne compteront plus pour toi. Tous ceux que tu as aimés n'existeront plus au fond de ton cœur. Tu n'auras plus que tes souvenirs… A toi de voir…

Harry regarda attentivement la petite fiole. Que devait-il faire ? Ses amis comptaient plus que tout et surtout… Il n'avait pas avoué à Hermione l'amour qui lui portait.

- Est-ce que mes amis… auront toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

- Cette potion n'affecte que le cœur de la personne qui la boit. Elle n'agit pas directement sur l'entourage…

Harry repensa à Hermione. Il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments. L'aimait-elle elle aussi ? Y avait-il un espoir pour qu'ils soient un jour ensemble ? Mais il se souvint ensuite de toutes ces étapes douloureuses. La mort de Sirius. La mort de Dumbledore. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida.

- Bien, je la prends.

- Parfait. Alors, bois-la. Je ne laisse pas sortir mes potions d'ici !

Harry ouvrit la fiole et la but d'une traite. Il eut une torsion horrible à l'estomac. Il plaqua les mains sur son ventre. La douleur était insupportable. Sa vision se troubla. Il vit la silhouette hurler de rire et il entendit « Maintenant tu m'appartiens ! ». Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol, inconscient.


	2. Du rêve à la réalité

Harry se réveilla dans son lit à Poudlard, trempé de sueur. Il avait particulièrement mal dormi et sa tête était douloureuse. Il passa une main sur son front, effleurant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « J'ai dû faire un cauchemar », pensa-t-il. Sans se poser davantage de questions, il se leva péniblement et rejoignit la salle commune. Il avait emporté tous les livres nécessaires pour la matinée. Il croisa Ron qui s'était levé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Bonjour ! Ça va Harry ?

- Oui et toi ? mentit-il.

- Très bien. A part qu'on a cours avec les Serpentard en « Défenses contre les forces du mal » tout à l'heure !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait d'avoir cours avec les Serpentard était un problème. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione vint les rejoindre.

- Salut ! leur dit-elle.

- Salut Hermione ! lui répondit Ron. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci.

- Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

- Prête ! acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leur premier cours : un cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal suivit et ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer leur cher « ami » Draco Malfoy.

- Tiens. Voilà Petit Potter et sa troupe de débiles !

- Tu peux parler ! lui lança Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? T'as un problème ?

- Oui, toi ! lui dit Ron sur un ton de défit.

- Tu me cherches peut-être !

Les deux gorilles de Malfoy se placèrent juste à côté de lui, les bras croisés. Harry regardait cette mise en scène sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Alors que les trois Serpentard s'emparèrent de leurs baguettes, le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal pointa son nez. Ils les abaissèrent immédiatement de crainte de se voir retirer des points pour leur maison.

- On règlera ça plus tard ! leur lança le Serpentard.

Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle de classe, accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione et Ron furent étonnés que Harry n'ait pas réagi. Ils ne lui firent cependant pas remarquer. Les trois Griffondor se dirigèrent vers leur cours qui se déroula sans grande confrontation avec les Serpentard. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur matinée qui fut plus qu'éprouvante. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude à la grande table réservée aux Griffondor. Harry ne prononça pas un mot pendant tout le repas alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient en grande conversation. Harry avait sortit un livre et le lisait tout en mangeant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, toujours sans un mot, il referma son livre et s'apprêta à rejoindre la salle commune. Hermione le retint de justesse par le bras.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Dans notre salle commune, lui répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

- Tu pourrais nous attendre ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Hermione fut choquée par la réplique d'Harry. Celui-ci la regardait, les yeux complètement vides d'émotion. Elle lui lâcha le bras et il sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- Il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, reconnut Ron en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… , soupira Hermione.

- Je vais aller lui parler. On verra bien, ajouta Ron en se levant. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Ils montèrent dans la tour des Griffondor et ils retrouvèrent Harry, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, plongé dans un livre. Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur un autre fauteuil. Hermione l'imita. Harry ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux, toujours absorbé par sa lecture.

- Hum, hum, fit Ron en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas alors Ron engagea la conversation.

- Alors Harry, il est intéressant ton bouquin ?

- Ouais.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Harry referma son livre et fixa Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à Ron d'un ton neutre.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as.

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ! Tu es bizarre ce matin…

- Bizarre ?

- Oui, tu ne nous parles pas beaucoup, lui dit Hermione frustrée.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, ce n'est pas normal ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, répondit-il en se levant.

- Tu vas où ? lui demanda Hermione en bondissant de son fauteuil.

- Dans mon dortoir…

Il leur tourna le dos et Hermione ne chercha même pas à le rattraper complètement abasourdie. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

- Ça va sûrement lui passer, tenta de la rassurer Ron. On verra bien comment il réagira cet après-midi.

Hermione regarda en direction des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

- Je doute qu'il change…

L'après-midi ne fut pas plus glorieuse que la matinée. Les cours s'enchaînaient et Harry avait toujours ce comportement froid et distant. Hermione essaya à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais ses réponses étaient plus que brèves et sans intérêt. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse. Ron lui demanda de laisser tomber en lui disant qu'il irait peut-être mieux le lendemain. Harry avait à nouveau apporté un livre pour le dîner. Il n'adressa la parole ni à Ron ni à Hermione et lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il monta dans la tour des Griffondor sans les attendre. Hermione n'appréciait pas son attitude. Il semblait les ignorer et elle détestait ça. Ron, quant à lui, espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Cependant, l'humeur d'Harry ne changea pas comme il le pensait. Il ne leur adressait pas plus la parole que la veille à part pour leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient des cours et comment ils rédigeraient leurs devoirs. Hermione sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais quoi ? Une fille peut-être ? Non, elle l'aurait remarqué. Un problème dont il ne voulait pas parler ? Cela semblait peu probable car il se confierait à Ron et à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais alors quoi ?

Finalement, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient plus compter pour Harry. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ses études et même uniquement à ses études. Il dévorait des montagnes de livres en peu de temps. Même Hermione n'avait pas battu son record. Les jours passèrent ainsi et cette dernière s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Ron avait encore tenté de lui parler mais Harry lui donnait toujours les mêmes réponses. Il n'avait rien de particulier, il était lui tout simplement. Ron avait essayé de le convaincre que justement ce n'était pas « lui ». Du moins, pas le Harry qu'il connaissait. Rien n'y fit. Harry campait sur ses positions.


	3. Mais que se passe t il Harry ?

Un matin, alors que cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines que Harry avait ce comportement étrange, Hermione se décida à agir d'une autre manière. Elle allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était si distant. Elle descendit donc dans la salle commune de bonne heure afin d'être sûre de ne pas le manquer. En effet, il avait pris l'habitude de descendre particulièrement tôt. C'était son nouveau rituel. Lorsqu'il était dans la salle commune, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, il se mettait à lire en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Hermione attendit donc Harry, assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge qu'elle avait déplacé et mis juste en face des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons pour être sûre qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. Son attente fut brève. Harry apparut bientôt en bas des escaliers. Elle se leva.

- Bonjour ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour.

Il parlait toujours avec ce ton monotone. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Je t'écoute, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Hermione perdait patience.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que tu as. Je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi. Tu n'es plus toi-même !

- Je t'assure que c'est bien moi.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi. Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu si distant ces temps-ci ? Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non.

- Quoi alors ?

- Rien.

- Tu pourrais faire des phrases de plus d'un mot s'il te plaît.

Harry l'observa sans répondre. Cette fois-ci, il avait dépassé les bornes.

- Ecoute. J'en ai marre de ton comportement. Tu m'énerves ! s'emporta Hermione. J'aimerais… non. Je VEUX que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu ! Ça ne prend plus. Si tu trouves ça drôle, moi ça ne me fait pas rire !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je te retourne la question !

- Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans tous ces états…

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite et hocha la tête.

- Tu es désespérant Harry… Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins que Ron et moi nous sommes tes amis ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ça se voit ! Pourquoi tu lis tous ces livres en ce moment ?

- Parce que je veux étendre mes connaissances…

- C'est nouveau ça ! D'habitude tu t'intéresses plus au Quidditch qu'aux livres !

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai décidé de me consacrer plutôt à la lecture qu'au sport. Je trouve que c'est plus enrichissant…

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Complètement désemparée, elle quitta la salle commune et retourna dans son dortoir. Harry, quant à lui, s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et commença à lire. Son altercation avec Hermione ne le gêna nullement. Ron descendit bientôt et le trouva en pleine lecture. Il n'osa pas le déranger. Hermione vint finalement le rejoindre, de très mauvaise humeur.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas alors celui-ci n'insista pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle, Hermione étant toujours aussi fâchée et Harry ne prêtant attention à rien. Le climat était de plus en plus maussade entre les trois amis. Ron commençait à désespérer. Harry n'avait pas changé ses habitudes à son grand regret et Hermione cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Harry. S'en était devenu pénible. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur premier cours de la matinée, ils aperçurent un Serpentard et ses deux acolytes. Il leur adressa un regard sournois et se plaça juste devant eux.

- Si on finissait ce qu'on a commencé ? leur proposa-t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- On a pas le temps, lui répondit sèchement Ron.

- Pour une fois, t'as raison Weasley. C'est pourquoi je vous lance un défi. Retrouvez-moi au terrain de Quidditch ce soir à 20h.

- On a autre chose à faire Malfoy ! lui lança Hermione.

- Toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, on t'a rien demandé ! répliqua le Serpentard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à un revers bien appuyé d'Harry et de Ron.

- Laisse-la tranquille Malfoy ! aboya Ron.

Contre toute attente, Harry ne prononça pas un mot, regardant Malfoy d'un air désintéressé.

- Et toi, tu dis rien Potter ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu ne défendrais même pas ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? insista-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Harry, son meilleur ami, ne voyait pas en quoi il était important de la défendre devant une pareille insulte. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard noir. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée.

- Merci beaucoup Harry… , déclara Hermione sur un ton mêlant reproche et amertume.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la salle de classe, sans omettre de bousculer Malfoy au passage.

- Fais attention à toi Granger !

Il se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

- Alors, mon défi ?

- Vas te faire voir ! lui lança Ron.

- Ne me cherche pas Weasley !

- Ça suffit, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Ron et Draco le regardèrent incrédules.

- J'accepte ton défi.

- Enfin quelqu'un de courageux, apprécia Draco. Ce soir, 20h, sur le terrain de Quidditch. N'oublie pas !

- J'y serai.

Le Serpentard, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, entra dans la salle de classe. Harry le suivi. Ron resta figé sur place. Harry n'avait même pas réagit face à l'insulte de Draco et avait accepté un stupide défi. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sorti de sa stupeur, il courut vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Ron attrapa le bras de son ami, le sommant de s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas défendu Hermione ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt…

- Quoi ! Tu es toujours le premier à démarrer au quart de tour lorsque Malfoy fais une remarque à Hermione et là tu t'en fous complètement ?

Harry regarda son ami sans comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Le problème c'est que tu ne défends même plus tes amis ! A croire qu'on ne compte plus Hermione et moi !

Harry haussa les épaules, se détourna de Ron et alla s'asseoir au premier rang. Après un long soupir de déception, Ron prit une chaise à côté d'Hermione, sur l'autre rangée. Lorsque Harry se fut assis, elle le fixa d'une telle force qu'il semblait que des éclairs jaillissaient de ses yeux. Elle le détestait. Il n'avait même pas pris sa défense ! Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pendant tout le cours de « Défenses contre les forces du Mal » tant elle était énervée. Elle cassa trois fois sa plume et eut beaucoup de peine à suivre le cours et à prendre des notes. Les autres cours ne furent pas plus fructueux, aussi elle décida de parler à Harry. Son attitude était particulièrement déplaisante et elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Harry ne prit pas la peine de les attendre pour le déjeuner. Hermione bouillait sur place et Ron tentait désespérément de la calmer.

- Hermione, reste tranquille…

- Je ne peux pas Ron. Je vais parler à Harry et ce sur-le-champ. J'en ai vraiment marre !

Ron essaya de la retenir mais elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle. Harry était attablé, seul parmi des Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se planta devant lui.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle !

Il leva la tête vers elle avec une certaine nonchalance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je trouve ton attitude déplorable.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

- Et je te le répète puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ! Tu te rends compte que tu risques de nous perdre Ron et moi ?

- Et alors ?

La main d'Hermione fendit l'air et atterrit sur la joue d'Harry avec un claquement sonore. Bon nombre de Griffondor s'était retourné, surpris. Ça y est, elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait giflé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là. Sa respiration était haletante. Harry se frottait la joue qui lui était devenue très douloureuse. Il prit ses livres et se leva.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien Hermione ! lui lança-t-il avec froideur.

Il quitta la pièce et s'engagea dans un long couloir. Hermione baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le banc. Elle porta les mains à son visage et se mit à pleurer. Ron qui avait suivi la scène d'un peu plus loin, ordonna aux élèves de retourner à leur conversation. Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.


	4. La Pierre de Sang

A 20h précises, Harry se trouvait au terrain de Quidditch. Draco arriva peu de temps après lui.

- Ponctuel ! remarqua le Serpentard.

- Viens en au fait.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Notre nouveau professeur de « Défenses contre les forces du Mal », Miss Vauclen, nous a parlé d'une pierre qui pouvait tuer les Moldus.

- La Pierre de Sang ?

- Oui. Elle la cache dans son bureau.

- Et ?

- Je veux que tu la lui voles.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?

- Tu sais bien que non. Seul une personne digne de confiance peut approcher la pierre. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit au dernier cours, tu as oublié ?

- Non. Et que veux-tu en faire ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter ! Prends-la et ramène-la moi.

- Très bien. J'y vais. Je te retrouve dans une heure dans les cachots.

- Sois discret Potter…

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry quitta le terrain de Quidditch d'un pas rapide. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire machiavélique s'étant dessiné sur son visage.

- C'est bizarre qu'il est accepté sans rien dire, s'étonna Goyle.

- Oui, en effet. Mais, je savais bien qu'il serait facilement manipulable. Il n'est plus lui-même en ce moment. Un sort peut-être ? Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il me ramène la pierre.

- Dis, tu comptes en faire quoi ? demanda Crabbe.

- Me venger de Granger quelle question ! Cette Miss je-sais-tout m'énerve et je compte bien lui donner une petite leçon…

- Mais, je croyais que cette pierre ne tuait que les Moldus, se dit Goyle en se frottant le crâne en signe d'incompréhension.

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! Cette pierre tue des Moldus mais aussi les sorciers descendant de Moldus. Les Sang-de-Bourbes ! Et le plus exaltant, c'est qu'elle les achève dans d'atroces souffrances…

- Tu vas pas la tuer quand même ! s'inquiéta Crabbe.

- Non. Je vais juste la torturer un peu. Et, le plus excitant, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui vais la mettre au supplice, mais Potter lui-même.

- Jamais il n'acceptera !

- Détrompe-toi Goyle. Il est parfaitement manipulable. Et s'il n'accepte pas par lui-même, un sort tel que l'Imperium devrait le faire changer d'avis…

Draco jubilait. Il allait utiliser Harry pour torturer Hermione. Une double humiliation. Quel bonheur ! Il se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain, Crabbe et Goyle à sa suite.

Harry arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard. Les élèves avaient tous rejoins leur salle commune. Il était donc tranquille pour mener à bien sa mission. Il fallait cependant qu'il évite de croiser les préfets en chef qui devait faire leur ronde. Il s'avançait en direction de la salle de classe où avait lieu les cours de « Défenses contre les forces du Mal ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la salle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

Elle croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose.

- Et quoi ?

- De la Pierre de Sang.

- La Pierre de Sang ? s'étonna Hermione. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Malfoy.

- Malfoy !

Hermione avait les yeux exorbités. Elle croyait comprendre ce qui se passait.

- C'est son défi… Il t'a manipulé !

Harry la regarda d'un air impassible.

- Il ne m'a pas manipulé.

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il allait faire de cette pierre ?

- Non. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais lui donner cette pierre et ensuite il nous laissera tranquille.

- Harry, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser… Non ! Enfin, tu ne vois pas qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ?

- Il veut juste la pierre…

- Non, Harry. Il ne veut pas JUSTE la pierre. Il cherche à tuer quelqu'un !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- N'en sois pas si sûr ! S'il t'a demandé de la voler ce n'est pas seulement pour l'admirer…

- Et après ? Je me moques de ce qu'il veut en faire !

- Mais Harry, tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus et tentait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. Sans succès.

- Tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir… , lui dit Hermione avec fierté.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a été scellée par un sort…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette salle contient une arme redoutable dont tu veux d'ailleurs t'emparer…

- Quel est ce sort Hermione ?

- Ne crois pas que je vais de le dire…

Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, aide-moi à ouvrir cette porte…

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction d'Harry si elle ne l'aidait pas et même… peur de lui.

- D'accord…

Elle recula et prit sa baguette. Il se décala afin qu'elle puisse viser la porte. Elle regarda furtivement et aperçut à nouveau ce sourire sans expression qui lui donna des frissons. Son sentiment d'appréhension s'intensifia.

- Aleus ponticus… , formula-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

- Merci , lui dit Harry.

Il entra dans la pièce et chercha la pierre. Hermione le suivit et chercha aussi. Elle espérait la trouver avant lui.

- Je l'ai ! dit-il triomphant.

Hermione se tourna alors vers lui et obstrua la porte de son corps.

- Pousse-toi Hermione…

- Non Harry. Il est hors de question que tu apportes cette pierre à Malfoy !

Le sourire d'Harry disparut. Il attrapa l'un des poignets de la jeune fille et la tira violemment. Elle se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Il put ainsi sortir de la pièce. Non contente d'être traitée de la sorte, elle courut à sa poursuite.

- Harry tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement ! lui cria-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Il se retourna. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Hermione était déterminée, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit un petit groupe s'approcher. Il était derrière Harry et avançait de plus en plus. Hermione abaissa sa baguette. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne en position de combat. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent bientôt plus précisément. Malfoy et ses sbires ! Ils se placèrent à côté d'Harry.

- Alors Potter, tu en mets du temps !

- J'ai été retardé…

- Je vois ça… , reconnut Draco en voyant Hermione.

Elle fronçait les sourcils. Un haine surdimensionnée face au Serpentard fut bientôt visible au fond de ses yeux.

- Va-t-en Malfoy !

- Oh ! Mais on dirait que la Sang-de-Bourbe veut donner des ordres…

- C'est mon rôle, lui répondit-elle. En tant que préfète-en-chef.

- Ben voyons !

- J'en ai assez de te voir Malfoy ! Retourne dans ton dortoir !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Draco fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle qui se précipitèrent vers Hermione.

- N'approchez pas ! les menaça-t-elle.

- Petrificus totalus !

Draco avait sorti sa baguette. Hermione se figea et tomba au sol, complètement paralysée. Ses yeux imploraient l'aide d'Harry mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne ferait rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit si distant et froid ? Les Serpentard l'emportèrent et Harry les suivit, la Pierre de Sang au creux de la main.


	5. Révélation

Ron faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Hermione devrait avoir fini sa ronde depuis longtemps. Il se décida alors d'aller la chercher. Il traversa le portrait de la grosse dame et s'aventura dans les couloirs du château. Au détour de l'un deux, il fut sidéré par ce qu'il vit. Crabbe et Goyle portaient une Hermione figée, Draco menant la marche. Harry les suivait, faisant tournoyer la Pierre de Sang entre ses doigts. Ron se cacha derrière un pan de mur et attendit. Après le passage de la troupe, il leur emboîta le pas aussi discrètement que possible. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Draco tapota un mur et les pierres de celui-ci s'écartèrent laissant entrevoir une pièce sombre. Un cercle de lumière entouré de colonnes illuminait le centre de la pièce. Crabbe et Goyle y déposèrent Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Ron se glissa derrière une colonne. Draco prit soin d'ôter la baguette d'Hermione puis la libéra du sortilège.

- Tu fais moins la maligne Granger !

Hermione le fixa.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy !

- Peut-être mais là tu es sans défense ! Et ce n'est pas Potter qui va t'aider !

Harry jouait toujours avec la Pierre de Sang. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Un silence pesant s'installa. Ron observait la scène, décontenancé. Il était complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Vas-y Potter ! Montre à cette Sang-de-Bourbe de quoi cette Pierre est capable !

Une lueur de peur intense s'insinua au travers des yeux d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de se défendre et Harry restait toujours aussi froid. Non. C'est impossible. Il n'oserait pas… Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, la forçant à respirer de manière saccadée. Harry tendit la main et la dirigea vers Hermione.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry… , le supplia-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, la Pierre de Sang s'éleva au-dessus de la main d'Harry. Il la pointa et elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Il ne manquait plus que la formule… Draco avait arboré un sourire machiavélique. Il allait assister à la plus belle vengeance de sa vie. Harry regardait inlassablement la pierre tourner. Il semblait hypnotisé, complètement fasciné.

- Sanguis… , commença Harry.

- NON HARRY !

Ron courut et se jeta désespérément devant Hermione, baguette au poing, au grand étonnement des Serpentard qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir surgir de nulle part.

- Ron ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je savais que tu préparais un mauvais coup Malfoy !

- Tu t'inquiétais donc pour la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Ne recommence pas Malfoy. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

Ron ne sut que répondre. Hermione, bien que soulagée de la présence de son ami, n'était pas convaincue de la force dont son défenseur serait capable.

- Potter ?

- Oui.

- La Pierre !

Harry s'exécuta. Il fit tournoyer la Pierre et prononça la formule.

- Sanguis impuri destructem !

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur Ron pour éviter le jet de lumière de la Pierre. Elle se releva rapidement, récupéra la baguette de Ron et sans attendre, prononça :

- Accio baguette !

Elle récupéra son bien depuis la poche de Malfoy et attaqua à son tour.

- Accio Pierre de Sang !

La pierre se détacha de la main d'Harry et atterrit dans celle d'Hermione. Elle la rangea dans l'une de ses poches. Ron se leva en se frottant le crâne. Sa chute l'avait un peu amoché.

- Tiens Ron, lui dit-elle en lui rendant sa baguette. A nous maintenant Malfoy !

- Tu t'en es pas mal sorti Granger ! Mais nous sommes plus nombreux et ce n'est pas Weasley qui te sauveras !

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ?

Draco sentit sa colère monter.

- Tu veux la guerre Granger ? Tu vas l'avoir !

- Je t'attends Malfoy !

- Expelliarmus !

- Protecto !

Draco se trouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hermione glissa un regard vers Harry et le vit lever sa baguette. « Désolée Harry », pensa-t-elle.

- Corpus ligatem !

Harry sentit son corps se figé et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Draco tenta de riposter face à l'humiliation dont il venait d'être victime.

- Avec moi vous autre ! lança-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle. Posteria mortem !

Hermione et Ron esquivèrent le sort des Serpentard. Elle fit signe à Ron de l'imiter.

- Corneus monticus !

De gigantesques cornes se mirent à pousser sur le crâne des Serpentard. Ne supportant pas d'être humilié une fois encore, Draco et ses acolytes prirent la fuite non sans ajouter :

- Tu me le paieras Granger !

- A la prochaine Malfoy ! lui répondit-elle d'un geste qui se voulait presque amical.

Satisfaite de sa vengeance, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui afficha un grand sourire.

- Merci Ron.

- Euh… De rien , parvint-il à articuler.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Harry qui gisait toujours sur le sol, inerte.

- Harry ? Harry ? l'implora-t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Il cligna des yeux visiblement sonné.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son visage dans les mains.

- Non, ça va, finit-il par répondre.

Elle l'aida à se relever. Ron resta bouche bée devant autant de compassion. Elle sourit à Harry et lui prit la main. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, suivie par un Ron incrédule. Ils remontèrent rapidement dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Elle fit asseoir Harry et prit Ron à part.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- J'ai comprit pourquoi Harry agit bizarrement…

- Hein !

- Il doit être sous l'influence d'un sort ou de je ne sais quelle magie noire.

- Quoi !

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Il faut que nous l'aidions…

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Il a failli nous tuer !

- Justement ! C'est parce qu'il a tenté de nous tuer que je sais qu'il est sous l'influence de la magie noire !

Ron haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Il n'aurait pas pu nous tuer de sang froid Ron !

- Oui mais…

- Nous allons demandé l'avis de Miss Vauclen. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra nous aider.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera à cette heure-ci…

- Mais non. Nous lui demanderons demain. En attendant, conduis Harry à son dortoir.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se mit face à Harry. Il la regarda d'un air absent.

- Nous allons t'aider Harry. Tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre, je te le promets, lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse comme elle s'y attendait. Elle l'embrassa néanmoins sur le front puis disparut dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.


	6. Une explication déconcertante

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune particulièrement de bonne humeur. Ron et Harry l'attendaient, ce dernier n'ayant pas changé ses habitudes malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà samedi. Elle les embrassa chacun leur tour avant de les inciter à la suivre.

- Tu nous emmènes où Hermione ? demanda Ron en baillant.

- A la Grande Salle tout d'abord pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner puis nous irons voir Miss Vauclen, répondit-elle enthousiaste.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant au cours de « Défenses contre les forces du Mal ». Hermione frappa.

- Entrez, leur dit une voix claire et cristalline.

- Bonjour Miss Vauclen ! chantonna Hermione en entrant dans la salle.

- Bonjour Miss Granger ! Mr Potter. Mr Weasley, les salua-t-elle.

Elle se leva de son bureau et alla à la rencontre de ses élèves. Miss Vauclen, à peine âgée d'une trentaine d'années, avait arboré une longue robe de sorcière pourpre un peu serrée à la taille qui lui donnait un air noble. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés à l'aide d'un simple anneau doré. Elle les avait placés par-dessus son épaule gauche.

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Nous avons un problème, je pense, de magie noire, expliqua Hermione.

- De magie noire ? Intéressant… Quel est ce problème Miss Granger ?

- En fait, il touche Harry. Il n'est plus lui-même depuis quelques semaines.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « plus lui-même » ? demanda Miss Vauclen de plus en plus intéressée.

- Il est froid et distant. Il ne fait que travailler et lire en nous évitant Ron et moi. Il a même tenté de nous… , hésita Hermione.

- De ?

- De nous tuer, continua la Griffondor dans un soupir. A l'aide de la Pierre de Sang d'ailleurs…

Elle lui tendit la Pierre qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer lors de la bataille de la veille. Miss Vauclen regarda la Pierre avec étonnement.

- Ça c'est étrange… Je croyais l'avoir égarée… , dit-elle songeuse. Ainsi, vous dites que Mr Potter ici présent a tenté de vous tuer grâce à la Pierre ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Je le croyais votre ami pourtant.

- Il l'est toujours… , se lamenta Hermione en se tournant vers Harry dont le regard ne reflétait toujours aucune expression.

- A-t-il exprimé plus de colère, de tristesse, d'amour ou de haine ces derniers temps ?

- Rien de tout cela, se désespéra Hermione en hochant la tête. Je dirais même que ce serait plutôt le contraire…

Le professeur se mit à réfléchir intensément, marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Son cas est très grave, Miss Granger.

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là ? demanda alors Ron qui venait de se réveiller.

- Je ne veux pas m'avancer pour le moment Mr Weasley mais… Une dernière question : a-t-il réagi ainsi du jour au lendemain ou cela est-il venu progressivement ?

- Du jour au lendemain, intervint Ron.

Miss Vauclen ne semblait nullement surprise.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle s'approcha d'Harry et plongea son regard océan dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme. Seul le néant s'y trouvait.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, se dit-elle.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, complètement perdus. Miss Vauclen, devant leur air interrogateur, partit chercher une petite pierre violette.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

- La Pierre de l'Âme ! répondit Hermione. Mais, à quoi va-t-elle nous servir ?

- Vous allez voir…

Le professeur la déposa au creux des mains d'Harry et elle lui demanda de tendre une main devant lui. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Révèle-nous la nature de cette créature ! formula-t-elle.

Rien ne se produisit.

- La Pierre n'a pas l'air de vouloir fonctionner, se lamenta Ron.

- Au contraire, Mr Weasley ! Elle fonctionne à la perfection ! Prenez-la vous verrez !

Ron prit donc la Pierre et fit le même geste qu'Harry.

- Révèle-nous la nature de cette créature !

Une magnifique flamme d'un blanc pur se matérialisa devant les yeux ébahis de Ron.

- Vous voyez Mr Weasley. Cette Pierre fonctionne parfaitement !

- Mais alors, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Harry ?

Devant la question saugrenue de Ron, Hermione s'affola et plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ?

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas… possible…

- Quoi Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron en rendant la Pierre à Miss Vauclen.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible, professeur !

- J'ai bien peur que cela le soit, Miss Granger.

Hermione avait comprit les agissements étranges d'Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'énerva Ron.

Des larmes de désespoir perlaient déjà au coin des yeux d'Hermione.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se radoucit Ron qui pensait en être la cause.

- Ron… Je crois que nous pouvons considérer Harry comme… comme…

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme mort ! finit-elle dans un sanglot.

- Quoi !

- Ce que veut vous dire Miss Granger, c'est que votre ami a perdu son âme…

- Hein ! Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

Il se tourna vers Harry. Il errait depuis un moment dans la pièce en ne faisant attention à rien.

- Aurait-il subit un traumatisme important ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Nous avons perdu notre Directeur il y a quelques mois. Il était très proche d'Harry. Son parrain a également été tué il y a presque deux ans maintenant. C'était sa seule famille.

- Je vois. Il devait ne plus supporter la souffrance pour en arriver là…

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

- Votre ami a en effet eu recours à la magie noire. Je suppose que, pour se libérer de sa souffrance, il a vendu son âme.

- Vendu son âme ? Mais à qui ?

- Il n'y a qu'une créature capable de s'emparer d'une âme : l'Ange de l'Oubli.

- Mais… comment… ? commença Hermione.

- Il « vend » des potions pour atténuer les souffrances. Il n'accepte pas d'argent mais demande à bénéficier des « sentiments » de la personne venant implorer son aide. Jamais il ne prévient ses victimes qu'elles lui livrent leur âme en réalité.

- Sans âme, on ne peut pas vivre, reconnut Hermione.

- C'est exact. Disons que votre ami meurt à petit feu, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Que faire alors ? demanda Hermione au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- La lui rendre en brisant le pacte qu'il a scellé avec l'Ange de l'Oubli. Il va falloir faire vite si vous voulez le sauver.

Hermione regarda Harry, une larme s'écoulant lentement sur sa joue droite. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit face.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Harry ?

- Fait quoi Hermione ?

- Vendu ton âme…

Harry vécut un flash-back poignant à ces mots. Il vit à nouveau cette scène où une créature décharnée lui tendait une potion noire d'encre. Il s'était sentit mal puis s'était réveillé à Poudlard. Il pensait avoir fait un cauchemar mais son rêve était bien réel. Il se souvint de la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée juste avant de boire la potion.

- Je ne voulais plus souffrir, avoua Harry d'une voix monocorde.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous faire confiance à Ron et moi ? Nous aurions pu t'aider…

- Je ne crois pas Hermione.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne t'en donne pas le choix, dit-elle déterminée. Professeur, comment peut-on briser le pacte ?

- En détruisant la fiole contenant l'âme de votre ami.

- Comment pourrons-nous la reconnaître ? demanda Ron.

- Elle brillera lorsqu'il s'en approchera. Une âme cherche toujours à retrouver son corps lorsqu'il est encore vivant.

- Nous y allons de suite, décida Hermione.

- Moi je veux bien mais on doit aller où ? questionna Ron.

- Chercher l'âme d'Harry, quelle question !

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas où c'est !

Hermione reconnut que Ron avait raison. Elle tenait tant à sauver Harry qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à ce petit détail !

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il me semble que vous la trouverez dans une maison très banale sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oui. C'est là que l'Ange aime attirer les âmes en détresse. Cette maison n'est visible que la nuit, dans l'une des plus sombres ruelles. Vous la reconnaîtrez par sa poignée en forme de flamme.

- Parfait. Nous nous y rendrons ce soir.

- Soyez prudents. L'Ange de l'Oubli ne doit pas savoir que vous venez chercher une âme. Il entrerait alors dans une colère noire et vous risqueriez même de perdre la vôtre.

- Nous ferons attention, assura Hermione.

Elle attendit avec impatience la nuit tombée pour conduire Ron et Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse.


	7. Une âme retrouvée

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, sous la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione, Ron et Harry cherchèrent la maison de l'Ange. C'est alors qu'au détour d'une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, Harry s'arrêta net. Des images atroces lui traversèrent l'esprit. Une sombre ruelle. Une maison sinistre. Une odeur nauséabonde dans cette maison. Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je reconnais cette rue, dit-il simplement.

- Tu es venu ici ? Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui. Je suis sûr que c'est par-là.

Devant son air décidé, Hermione et Ron lui demandèrent de leur indiquer le chemin. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent devant une maison dont la poignée ressemblait effectivement à une flamme. D'autres images, plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres, traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry. Il se souvenait de chaque détail. Une silhouette aux mains décharnées, encapuchonnée de telle sorte qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un trait de son visage. Des fauteuils au velours rouge. Les murs d'un blanc mortel. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas, écrasant par la même occasion le pied de Ron.

- Aïe ! Fais attention Harry !

- Désolé.

- Désolé ? releva Hermione. Harry, aurais-tu « peur » de rentrer dans cette maison ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais… J'ai une drôle d'impression…

- Il faut faire vite, pressa Hermione. A part cette entrée, y aurait-il un autre endroit où nous pourrions…

- Le sous-sol.

- Quoi ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Il y a une sorte de grotte ou je ne sais quoi sous la maison.

Ron resta bouche-bée. Il tendait la main devant lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Là ! Regarde !

Une trappe venait de s'ouvrir au moment où Harry avait parlé d'une grotte.

- Allons-y, les incita Hermione.

- Euh…

- Il n'y a pas de euh… Ron ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Ils descendirent des escaliers aux marches très étroites. Hermione retira la cape d'invisibilité. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle où les stalactites et stalagmites servaient de décoration. Une immense armoire en bois était le seul meuble présent dans la pièce.

- Par-là, chuchota Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, Harry et Ron sur ses talons. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'armoire vibrait. Face au bruit qu'elle produisait, Hermione demanda à Harry de reculer. L'armoire redevint immobile.

- Pourquoi cette armoire bouge comme ça ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Parce que l'âme d'Harry est à l'intérieur et qu'elle cherche à se libérer.

Hermione approcha encore. L'armoire restait tranquille. Lorsqu'elle arriva près des portes, elle prit une grande inspiration et les ouvrit. Chacune émit un grincement aigu. Hermione fut atterrée par la quantité innombrable de fioles qu'elle contenait. Comment retrouver celle appartenant à Harry ?

- Harry ? Tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ? Mais doucement.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. L'armoire se mit à nouveau à bouger. Hermione scruta avec attention la fiole qui brillerait. Harry continuait de s'approcher et l'armoire oscillait toujours plus, faisant plus de bruit.

- Où es-tu petite fiole ? s'impatienta Hermione qui cherchait désespérément.

Harry continua son avancée, se sentant mal à chaque pas. L'armoire ne cessait de remuer. Hermione trouvait le temps long et savait que si ça continuait ainsi, l'Ange de l'Oubli saurait qu'une personne voulait retrouver son âme. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Une petite lueur fit enfin son apparition sur sa droite. Elle se transforma en lumière éblouissante instantanément. Hermione, soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé la fiole, l'attrapa vivement et pria Harry de reculer au plus vite. Cependant, rien n'y fit.

L'armoire s'agitait toujours et de plus en plus violemment. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

- Vite ! Il faut partir ! ordonna Hermione.

Elle s'enveloppa avec Ron et Harry dans la cape d'invisibilité. Ils coururent jusqu'à la trappe qui leur avait permis de rentrer dans la grotte mais elle se referma sur eux.

- Mes fioles ne quittent jamais ce sanctuaire ! hurla une voix grave et inquiétante.

Hermione sentit son cœur lâcher.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrés mais je vous assure que vous n'en sortirez pas vivant !

Ron tremblait et Harry avait les yeux exorbités en revoyant cette créature immonde. Hermione, bien que horrifiée devant l'Ange de l'Oubli, sentit son courage revenir en pensant qu'il fallait sauver Harry à tout prix. Elle retira vivement la cape d'invisibilité et fit face à la créature. Celle-ci la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Ainsi c'est toi qui cherche à me voler l'une de mes fioles…

- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit Hermione autoritaire.

- Tu risques de le payer très cher…

- Peut-être mais je n'abandonnerai pas !

- Te voilà bien déterminée et sûre de toi !

La silhouette regarda derrière Hermione et vit Harry.

- Est-ce son âme que tu es venue chercher ? dit-elle en désignant Harry.

- En effet.

- Intéressant… Que dirais-tu de faire un marché ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je t'échange son âme contre la tienne et celle de ton autre ami.

Ron hochait désespérément la tête derrière Hermione. Elle réfléchissait.

- J'accepte !

- Très bien. Je vais commencer par ton ami…

La silhouette se tourna vers l'armoire. Elle semblait flotter et non marcher. Hermione n'attendit pas. Elle regarda la fiole une dernière fois et la jeta par terre. Malheureusement, elle ne se brisa pas. L'Ange de l'Oubli s'était retourné et avait retenu la fiole d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il l'a déposa à terre.

- Tu ne croyais pas m'avoir aussi facilement !

- En fait si ! reconnut Hermione folle de rage.

Mais elle n'avait pas épuisé toutes ses ressources. Elle attrapa rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur l'Ange.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? ironisa-t-il.

- Tu devrais pourtant !

Un rire tonitruant se dégagea alors de la gorge de l'Ange. Sans hésiter, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'armoire toujours béante.

- Destructus totalus !

Un puissant jet de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et vint heurter de plein fouet l'armoire et ses innombrables fioles.

- NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- Libérer de pauvres innocents !

La salle se remplit d'une vapeur blanche épaisse qui entoura bientôt l'Ange. Hermione s'aperçut que la fiole d'Harry n'avait pas été détruite et qu'elle gisait toujours sur le sol. Elle s'en empara et la fit éclater en mille morceaux. Une flamme blanche s'y échappa, fonça sur Harry et disparut dans son corps. Il se sentit prit de vertiges et s'évanouit. Entre temps, la trappe s'était ouverte de nouveau. Hermione et Ron portèrent Harry hors de la grotte. L'Ange était toujours entouré de cette vapeur blanche faite de toutes les âmes qu'il avait récupérées. Dans un horrible cri de terreur, l'Ange fut consumé par les âmes enfin libérées. Ron et Hermione ne perdirent pas une seconde. Ils transportèrent Harry tant bien que mal jusqu'à une rue moins sombre. Ils l'allongèrent et tentèrent de le réveiller. Sans succès.


	8. Hermione j'ai besoin de toi

Hermione et Ron avaient ramené tant bien que mal Harry dans son lit à Poudlard. Il dormait paisiblement. Mais, ce qui inquiétait le plus ses amis était le fait que cela fasse déjà quatre jours qu'il dormait ainsi. Hermione avait alarmé Miss Vauclen qui suggéra de le transférer à l'infirmerie afin d'être sous la surveillance de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle allait le voir régulièrement. Il semblait si bien mais en même temps… il était si mal.

Deux semaines après leur péripétie dans la maison de l'Ange de l'Oubli, Hermione continuait de venir à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh lui assurait qu'il se portait au mieux, physiquement du moins, mais Hermione s'inquiétait de jour en jour. Comment se faisait-il qu'Harry soit toujours endormi ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait près de lui, elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit la main en lui racontant tout ce qui se passait en son absence. Elle soupira et le regarda attentivement. Ses yeux clos, sa chevelure brune toujours en bataille et cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair… Il avait tant souffert. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir et qu'elle poussa son énième soupir de désespoir, elle sentit Harry lui serrer la main. Le jeune homme remua cherchant un soutien. Hermione resta immobile, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Harry avait le visage crispé, comme s'il luttait contre une douleur insupportable. Il cligna des yeux maintes fois comme s'il souhaitait se réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux, il aperçut une Hermione bouleversée à son chevet. Il recula vivement, se recroquevillant le plus possible à la tête de son lit. Il tremblait.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, apparemment perturbé par la présence de cette forme floue.

- Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh d'accord ? Ne bouge pas, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle courut rapidement chercher l'infirmière et l'amena près d'Harry. Le jeune homme tremblait toujours et semblait terrorisé par les deux femmes.

- Miss Granger, voulez-vous aller chercher Miss Vauclen je vous prie ?

- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Elle partit rapidement vers la salle des cours de « Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ». A moitié essoufflée, Hermione frappa. Rien. Elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien. Elle fit de nouvelles tentatives mais rien à faire. Personne ne venait. Prise de désespoir, elle s'acharna sur la porte en suppliant son professeur de lui ouvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, épuisée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte. De chaudes larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

- Et bien, Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Miss Vauclen en s'agenouillant près d'Hermione, visiblement inquiète de la voir si bouleversée.

Hermione leva la tête vers son interlocutrice et essuya ses larmes.

- Harry… Harry… vient de se… réveiller, hoqueta-t-elle.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! se réjouit Miss Vauclen. Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Il a eu peur en me voyant…

- C'est normal. Il n'est pas facile de retrouver tous ses esprits lorsqu'on a perdu son âme depuis longtemps. Ça va s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous pouvez venir le voir ?

- Je viens, assura Miss Vauclen.

Elle accompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry tremblait toujours, recroquevillé sur son lit. Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvait l'approcher sans qu'il ne tente de reculer encore. Miss Vauclen et Hermione avancèrent doucement. Harry ne bougea pas davantage.

- Ah, Miss Vauclen, vous voilà ! se soulagea Mrs Pomfresh. Je tente désespérément de le calmer mais il n'y a rien à y faire !

- Laissez Mrs Pomfresh. Je m'en occupe. Malgré vos compétences, vous ne pourrez pas lui apporter les soins nécessaires étant donné que les blessures ne sont pas physiques.

- Bien. Je vous laisse.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, Harry s'apaisa.

- Mr Potter, vous m'entendez ?

Le Griffondor hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Bien. Je suis votre professeur de « Défenses contre les Forces du Mal » et je vais vous aider d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Détendez-vous. Dites-moi quelle personne vous vient en tête maintenant ?

- Hermione, répondit-il sans hésitation.

- Bien. Miss Granger est avec moi en ce moment même. Souhaitez-vous la voir ?

Il hocha la tête encore une fois. Hermione s'approcha de lui, la gorge serrée. Son regard croisa celui de Harry, complètement perdu. Elle avança encore. C'est elle qui tremblait cette fois. Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il la regarda, prit sa main et l'attira vers lui. Elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il la serrait contre lui comme pour se rassurer. Sa respiration était saccadée mais elle se régularisa rapidement. Hermione ne sentait plus ses tremblements, il semblait apaisé. Il la libéra enfin de son étreinte mais ne lui lâcha pas la main.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda finalement Miss Vauclen.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix calme.

- Parfait. Miss Granger, je vous confie la lourde tâche de vous occuper au mieux de votre ami.

- Très bien, professeur.

- Je vous laisse alors.

- Professeur attendez ! appela Hermione.

Elle tenta de se libérer de la main d'Harry mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

- Je reviens, lui assura-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Il lui lâcha finalement la main non sans regret et Hermione alla retrouver Miss Vauclen.

- Professeur…

- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi Harry a eu peur de moi la première fois et que maintenant il ne veut plus se séparer de moi ?

- Il a été surpris de trouver quelqu'un à son chevet au début mais maintenant qu'il sait que c'était vous, il tient à ce que vous l'aidiez.

- Pourquoi lui avoir demandé à quelle personne il pensait sur le moment ?

- Afin de savoir qu'elle serait la personne la plus apte à l'aider. Lorsque vous êtes dans un stress intense, il arrive à ce que vous pensiez à une personne qui inconsciemment vous rassure de par sa présence. J'ai pu ainsi déterminer celle qui pouvait le rassurer, autrement dit vous, et donc celle qui pourrait l'aider à se reconstruire.

- Se reconstruire ?

- Oui, Miss Granger. Votre ami a perdu son âme et vient juste de la récupérer. Par conséquent, n'ayant éprouvé aucun sentiment jusqu'à présent, voilà qu'il se retrouve avec tous ses sentiments confondus ! Il va falloir qu'il réapprenne à les reconnaître et à les maîtriser.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Malheureusement oui. Je suis vraiment désolée Miss Granger. Il n'y a pas de potion miracle pour ce genre de problème.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, allez le rejoindre. Il a besoin de vous.

Miss Vauclen tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Hermione resta figée un moment. Harry devait réapprendre ce que sont les sentiments. « Comment faire ? », se demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna. Harry venait de se lever. Elle lui sourit et vint vers lui.

- Je suis là Harry.

- Je sais. Merci.

- Tu devrais t'habiller.

- D'accord.

- Je t'attends près de l'entrée.

Le jeune homme partit se changer sous le regard bienveillant de Mrs Pomfresh. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as fait vite, reconnut Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si, très bien, lui assura-t-elle. On y va ?

Il acquiesça. Hermione conduisit Harry à la salle commune des Griffondor.


	9. Une journée mémorable

Me revoilà après une très longue absence. J'en suis vraiment désolée pour les fans (et dieu sait qu'il y en a lol) mais si certains étaient en vacances ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Et bien oui, il y en a qui bosse ! Enfin, bref. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis ce chapitre en ligne (oui, il n'y en a qu'un pour le moment mais il est plus long…). J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Bonne lecture à tous !

A peine arrivés, les premiers Griffondor, en voyant Harry, se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils l'entourèrent de bras chaleureux, voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, que le célèbre Harry Potter était sorti de son « coma ». Hermione parvint à le libérer de ses « fans » avec toutes les peines du monde. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir en s'assurant de ne pas être suivie.

- Eh bien, quel accueil ! reconnut Harry.

- Oui. Ils sont tous très heureux de te revoir apparemment !

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais leur dire de te laisser tranquille. Tu n'as pas besoin de bain de foule pour le moment.

Hermione pénétra à nouveau dans la salle et demanda avec toute l'autorité dont elle était capable de laisser Harry vivre un peu. Les Griffondor se dispersèrent et la Salle Commune retrouva son calme. Elle fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

- Tu les as tous mis dehors ?

- En quelque sorte. Tu devrais te reposer. Demain, la journée sera longue.

- Mais Hermione, il n'est que 13h ! Je ne vais quand même pas aller me coucher à cette heure-ci !

- Non, mais… Tu as subi un traumatisme important et… il serait préférable que tu n'en fasses pas trop, tu comprends ? En fait, …

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé.

- Euh…

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Hermione. J'ai dormi pendant pas mal de temps je crois. Combien déjà ?

- Deux semaines.

- Alors, tu vois ? Je suis suffisamment reposé comme ça. Je ne suis pas malade à ce que je sache !

- Non mais…

- Par contre, si tu as quelque chose à me donner à manger, je serai ravi de remplir mon estomac…, dit-il en grimaçant.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

- Tu es très drôle Harry !

- Drôle ?

- Oui. Tu devrais te lancer dans le comique !

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Aller, viens.

Harry suivit Hermione jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait déjà presque plus personne mais les plats ornaient encore les tables. Harry prit place à côté d'Hermione et attaqua son repas sans réserve. Hermione fut étonnée de la voracité dont faisait preuve Harry. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il avala une pleine coupe de jus de citrouille.

- Je me sens mieux !

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sûr, après tout ce que tu as mangé ?

- Oui, je vais très bien. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Et bien, en principe on est sensé aller en cours…

- Les cours, les cours… A croire que tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ! Si on allait plutôt se promener ?

Hermione resta bouche-bée.

- Mais… euh… Harry…

- Ne discute pas. Viens !

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la tira de sa stupeur. Il l'entraîna dans le jardin de Poudlard et l'amena près d'un chêne. La douceur du printemps se faisait déjà sentir, les fleurs avaient éclos leurs premiers boutons et les arbres trônaient majestueusement au sein du jardin. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre, bientôt imité par Hermione. Il inspira profondément comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. Rassuré, il se tourna vers Hermione qui l'observait sans comprendre. Il lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça…

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu as l'air… heureux.

- Si tu l'dis.

Harry se décala et s'allongea sur l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

- Le ciel est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Harry…

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être bleu en Angleterre !

- Harry…

- Et cet arbre. Tu as vu comme il est immense ?

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu vendu ton âme ?

Il soupira et se releva pour être à la même hauteur que Hermione.

- Je… je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je te l'ai dit.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu en parler à Ron et à moi.

- Je ne voulais pas… que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort…

- Nous ne l'aurions pas fait. Tu aurais dû nous faire confiance.

- Je vous fais confiance ! Mais… je…

- Tu préférais garder ta fierté et souffrir en silence.

- Hermione…

- Harry, je suis déçue par ton attitude.

- Déçue ?

- Oui. Je t'en veux beaucoup que tu ne te sois pas confié à moi.

- Je… suis désolé.

- Je vais tout de même t'aider. Parce que c'est ce que font les amis. Tu retrouveras tes sentiments Harry. Je te le promets.

- Merci Hermione.

- De rien.

Harry sourit.

- Tu es vraiment une amie fidèle.

La jeune fille sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

- Merci Harry.

- Alors, que vas-tu m'apprendre aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas… Par quoi voudrais-tu commencer ?

- Quelque chose de simple et de pas trop désagréable si tu veux bien.

Hermione pouffa de rire à nouveau.

- D'accord. Alors, je vais t'apprendre… la joie.

- Tu comptes me raconter des histoires drôles ?

- Pas forcément. Regarde.

Hermione fit une horrible grimace en mettant ses doigts dans son nez et en louchant. Harry la regarda un moment, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle fit une autre tentative en agitant les mains derrières sa tête et en tirant la langue. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit d'autres grimaces et Harry éclata de rire. Il en pleurait presque et se tenait le ventre tant il la trouvait drôle. Elle s'acharna alors à le chatouiller.

- Non, non. Hermione, arrête !

Il se tordait toujours, riant de plus belle. Mais il n'allait pas en rester là. Il attaqua à son tour, chatouillant lui aussi Hermione. Elle eut beau se débattre, son adversaire était coriace. Elle se plia de rire elle aussi. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur souffle, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile étant donné leur état d'hystérie.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Hermione, dit-il essoufflé.

- Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais vraiment ses amis, répondit-elle haletante.

- J'aime bien cette facette du personnage, ironisa-t-il.

- Très drôle !

- Non, c'est toi qui es très drôle !

- Ah oui ? Tiens !

Hermione venait de jeter de l'eau du lac à Harry.

- Ah, tu le prends comme ça ! D'accord.

Harry poursuivit Hermione, lui jetant de l'eau de temps à autre. La jeune fille filait droit devant elle, espérant lui échapper. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit. Elle le vit passer devant elle. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle le perdit de vue. Elle allait sortir de sa cachette lorsque deux mains puissantes entoura sa taille. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

- Je t'ai eue ! annonça Harry triomphant.

« Non, pas encore » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'ils étaient proches, très proches même. Harry lui souriait. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle retira les mains de son ami et baissa les yeux.

- Voilà ce qu'est la joie Harry. Enfin, si tu as apprécié bien sûr, assura-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Il y a d'autres manières d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment. Disons que je t'en ai montré un exemple, dit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

- C'était génial Hermione. Merci.

- De rien. On devrait rentrer.

- D'accord.

Ils prirent la direction de Poudlard. Harry ne cessait d'adresser des sourires complices à Hermione. La jeune fille n'en était que plus troublée.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Que voudrais-tu faire Harry ?

- Jouer au Quidditch !

- Tu vas devoir y jouer tout seul alors…

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry, j'ai une sainte horreur de ce jeu. Du moins, j'apprécie de regarder les équipes de notre école y jouer mais moi… je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce sport.

- C'est pas grave. Je vais t'apprendre.

- Certainement pas !

- Aller, s'il te plait, implora Harry de ses yeux de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord. Mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

Harry entraîna Hermione jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il prit un balai et le lui tendit.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à y monter.

- Harry, autant je peux être très douée pour les sortilèges, autant les vols en balai ne sont pas ma spécialité.

- Essaie. Je vais te montrer.

Il prit son balai qu'il avait généreusement « offert » à son équipe avant son époque de convalescence étant donné qu'il ne s'était plus intéressé à ce sport pendant un moment. Il vola quelques mètres en montrant à Hermione les gestes qu'il fallait faire. Elle tenta de l'imiter avec toute la maladresse dont elle était capable. Après quelques envols et quelques chutes plus ou moins maîtrisées, Hermione parvint à voler correctement. Harry chercha alors le coffre de jeu et sortit le Vif d'Or.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'attrape ce truc ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ah non ! Ça je ne pourrai jamais !

- Tu y arriveras. Fais-moi confiance.

Il lâcha le Vif d'Or. La petite boule dorée vola bientôt à perte de vue.

- On y va ?

- Comment ça on y va ? Parce qu'en plus il faut que je me mesure à toi !

- Prends mon balai.

- Pas question !

- Aller, prends-le.

Hermione accepta à contre-cœur. Elle prit le balai d'Harry et l'enfourcha. Elle soupira de désespoir lorsqu'elle vit Harry passer derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser te débrouiller toute seule pour attraper le Vif d'Or ?

Ils décollèrent ensemble sur le balai d'Harry. Il fonçait à une vitesse folle. Hermione ne savait où poser son regard. Harry, lui, savait pertinemment où il devait aller. Il avait aperçu la petite boule dorée à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Il pointa le balai vers le ciel ce qui laissa échapper un cri d'Hermione. Il redonna une position horizontale au balai et fonça sur le Vif d'Or. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry prit alors la main d'Hermione et la tendit en avant.

- Essaie de l'attraper maintenant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille tenta de saisir la petite boule dorée mais sans succès.

- Je n'y arrive pas Harry !

- Si, tu vas voir !

Il mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione et fonça à nouveau sur le Vif d'Or qui venait de s'échapper. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de centimètres du Vif d'Or. Harry s'approcha encore puis referma vivement la main d'Hermione. Ils se posèrent ensuite sur le terrain. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose bouger au creux de sa main. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et vit la petite boule dorée battre des ailes.

- Tu as réussi Hermione ! Bravo.

- Merci mais… c'est grâce à toi.

Il lui sourit. Elle admira le Vif d'Or. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté de l'avoir capturé même si quelqu'un l'avait aidée. Harry reprit la petite boule dorée et la plaça dans le coffre de jeu qu'il rangea. De retour sur le terrain, Harry contempla Hermione.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien. Merci.

- Tant mieux. On rentre ?

Hermione acquiesça. Ils avancèrent tranquillement vers Poudlard. Il était déjà plus de 17h. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent accueillis par le professeur McGonagall.

- Eh bien, jeunes gens, où étiez-vous passés ? Nous vous avons cherché toute la journée.

- Nous étions dans le parc puis nous sommes allés sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tout est de ma faute professeur. J'ai insisté auprès d'Hermione pour qu'elle m'accompagne.

- Vous, Mr Potter ? Vous amusez plutôt que d'aller en cours ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas, surtout depuis ces dernières semaines. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, je vous ai connue plus sérieuse. Enfin. Pour votre manquement à la discipline, je vous donne à chacun une heure de retenue. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à 20h ce soir.

- Très bien professeur, répondit Hermione penaude.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard tourna les talons et adressa un clin d'œil à Miss Vauclen qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière se présenta à Harry et Hermione.

- Lorsque je vous disais de vous occuper de Mr Potter, je ne pensais pas à ça !

- Je…

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur. J'ai insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec moi, renchérit Harry.

- Elle n'a pas refusé il me semble ! Vous voilà tous les deux punis maintenant. Nous sommes bien avancés ! Dites-moi Miss Granger, Mr Potter aurait-il manifesté le besoin de connaître ses sentiments ?

- Oui, en effet. Je lui ai appris la joie aujourd'hui…

- Et bien, il va avoir la « joie » d'être puni pour votre écart de conduite ! Je vous laisse. Ah oui, j'oubliais. Vous me ferez un devoir sur le sujet suivant tous les deux : la perte de sentiment donne-t-elle tous les droits ? Et, j'attends au moins trois parchemins pour demain matin. A bientôt.

- Mais professeur…, appela Hermione.

Miss Vauclen ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la salle des professeurs, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Je suis désolé.

- Tu sais comment s'appelle ce sentiment Harry ?

- Celui qu'on éprouve tous les deux à cet instant précis ?

- Oui.

- Euh…non.

- Sans le vouloir, je viens de te faire découvrir la honte !

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte du château et prirent la direction de leur Salle Commune.


	10. La punition

Hermione s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils et soupira. Elle, qui n'avait jamais eu de retenue à son actif, venait de subir l'une de ses pires humiliations. Harry s'assit sur un autre fauteuil et regarda Hermione visiblement gêné. Il était la cause de leur punition et il s'en voulait terriblement.

- Hermione… Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Ce n'est rien Harry, l'interrompit-elle.

- C'est donc ça la culpabilité ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui. Il apprenait très vite, c'était époustouflant.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Ils se fixèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu vois Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru rire de la situation et pourtant… c'est très drôle !

- Je trouve aussi, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Si on entamait notre devoir de « Défenses contre les Forces du Mal » qu'on a à faire pour demain ?

- Tu as raison. Le sujet était : « la perte des sentiments donne-t-elle tous les droits ? ».

Ils allèrent chercher chacun des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes. Ils se placèrent devant l'âtre et commencèrent leur devoir. Contre toute attente, il furent particulièrement inspirés. Au bout de 2h, ils avaient finit leur devoir. Harry en avait écrit quatre parchemins et Hermione cinq. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils s'installèrent près de Ron qui devait attaquer sa troisième assiette.

- Ah, vous voilà ! leur dit-il. Vous avez séchez les cours ! Je n'en reviens pas !

- Je n'avais pas envie de travailler, lança Harry.

- Moi, non plus, confirma timidement Hermione à voix basse.

Ron la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Toi ! Tu ne voulais pas travailler ? Tu veux rire !

- Je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi, répondit Harry devant le trouble d'Hermione. Je ne voulais pas être tout seul.

- Ah bon. Mais… VOUS AURIEZ PU ME DIRE OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ ! s'emporta soudainement Ron en se levant.

- Désolé vieux…

- DÉSOLÉ ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS TROUVÉ À DIRE ?

- Ron, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- IL ME PREND HERMIONE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ MIS À L' ÉCART !

- Il n'était pas question de te mettre à l'écart, Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- OH TOI ÇA VA ! MAINTENANT QUE TU ES RÉVEILLÉ, TU M'ADRESSES LA PAROLE ? TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ?

- Ron, arrête ! Tu es devenu complètement fou !

- OUAIS C'EST ÇA ! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE FOU MAIS PAS AVEUGLE !

Il lâcha violemment sa fourchette sur la table et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda Harry complètement abasourdi.

- J'en sais rien…, soupira Hermione. Il n'a pas digéré notre escapade et je sais pas pourquoi.

- Ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il est presque 8h. On devrait monter dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Harry acquiesça.

Les deux Griffondor empruntèrent les escaliers menant dans le bureau de la directrice. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Le professeur les fit entrer.

- Vous êtes en avance, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, nous avions hâte de voir la punition que vous allez nous donner, répondit amèrement Harry.

- Ne soyez pas narquois Mr Potter ! Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- L'objet de votre convocation porte sur une punition sur laquelle je serai intransigeante. Vous devrez venir à tous les cours sans exception et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Vous ferez des devoirs supplémentaires dont je vous donnerai les sujets en temps voulu. Je ne VEUX pas que vous vous lâchiez d'une semelle ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Euh… oui professeur, confirma Hermione quelque peu surprise. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Miss Granger ! Vous avez une mission à accomplir. Vous n'avez pas oublié, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… euh… professeur…

- Oui, Miss Granger. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sauf votre respect, la punition ne serait-elle pas un peu sévère pour avoir manqué les cours une seule journée ?

- Absolument pas Miss Granger ! Elle est parfaitement adaptée à la situation !

- Bien, professeur…

Hermione baissa les yeux et tortilla ses mains, visiblement nerveuse. Harry la regarda faire puis leva la tête vers la directrice.

- Professeur, il est injuste de faire subir cette punition à Hermione. Je suis le seul responsable et…

- Oseriez-vous discuter mes ordres, Mr Potter ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Euh… non professeur. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Maintenant, installez-vous sur le bureau là-bas. Vous allez commencer votre premier sujet de dissertation.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent le bureau à contre-cœur. La directrice leur tendit deux parchemins, deux plumes et de l'encre.

- A présent, écrivez. « Quels ont été les sentiments éprouvés lors de la journée passée en dehors des cours ? ».

- Professeur, je ne crois pas que ce sujet soit très approprié étant donné que Harry ne connaît pas encore tous les sentiments et que…

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas à vous de me dire si les sujets que je vous donne sont appropriés ou non. Et si Mr Potter ne s'en sort pas tout seul, vous l'aiderez à faire son devoir. Comme vous l'avez toujours fait d'ailleurs …

Hermione prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

- Bien, professeur, de contente-t-elle de dire.

- Combien de parchemins faut-il vous rendre ? demanda Harry, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet.

- Autant qu'il vous plaira d'en faire. Vous me rendrez votre devoir dans une semaine. Je veux le maximum de détails. En attendant, vous avez 1h de retenue à faire dans mon bureau. Vous partirez lorsque je reviendrai. Je vais vaquer à mes occupations.

La directrice les laissa et sortit. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant. Si une autre occasion s'offrait à eux, ils réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de faire n'importe quoi. Ils se le promirent d'un regard entendu. Au bout d'une heure, leur professeur les libéra et ils purent enfin retrouver leur Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent Ron assit près du feu. Il feuilletait nonchalamment un livre. Il leva la tête vers les deux Griffondor.

- Tiens, des revenants !

- Oui, Ron. Des revenants, répéta Harry.

Il laissa tombé son livre et s'approcha de ses amis.

- Et vous étiez où ? leur demanda-t-il. Si ne n'est pas indiscret bien sûr…

- Dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, intervint Hermione. Elle nous a punis pour avoir sécher les cours.

- Ben voyons ! Et moi, je suis le meilleur copain de Malfoy !

- C'est la vérité Ron, affirma Harry. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Tu verras.

- Ouais c'est ça. Vous faites des coups en douce derrière mon dos. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous !

Il tourna les talons et monta dans son dortoir.

- Il ne va vraiment pas bien, se dit Harry.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Une nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien, en conclut Harry. D'ailleurs…

Il lâcha un bâillement.

- Je vais en faire de même. Cette journée m'a épuisé.

- Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Rien que de penser que nous allons avoir encore plus de devoir me démoralise…

- T'inquiète pas Hermione. On y arrivera.

- Je l'espère. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Harry l'admira un moment avec un certain intérêt.


	11. Colère et jalousie

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit à la Salle Commune mais un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Hermione apparut quelques instants après.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien. Tiens, Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- C'est bizarre…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On descend ?

- Si on ne l'attend pas, il va encore nous faire une crise…

- Une de plus ou de moins…

Hermione lui sourit. Ils descendirent finalement dans la Grande Salle. Ils y trouvèrent Ron déjà attablé.

- Salut Ron ! le salua joyeusement Harry. Ça va ce matin ?

Ron ne prit pas la peine de lever le nez de son assiette et ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'engloutir une énorme bouchée de pancake.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur apparemment, lui dit Hermione. Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, finit-il par répondre.

Ayant à peine terminé, il but un grand verre de jus de citrouille, se leva et retourna à grand pas vers la Salle Commune.

- Franchement, je ne comprends absolument rien, admit Harry. Il est vraiment bizarre !

- Non Harry. Il n'est pas bizarre.

- Hein ?

- Il est jaloux !

- Jaloux ? De qui ?

- De toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne doit pas supporter le fait que nous soyons tout le temps ensemble. Mais, j'ai promis à Miss Vauclen de m'occuper de toi pour que tu retrouves tous tes sentiments…

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça Hermione. Surtout si tu risques de perdre l'amitié de Ron.

- Je ne me sens obligée de rien Harry. Et puis… nous risquons de la perdre tous les deux. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

- Oui mais quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on lui explique la situation.

- Si on y arrive ! soupira Harry.

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner et allèrent à leur premier cours : la Métamorphose. Le sujet du jour était la transformation d'une plume en oiseau. La Directrice, qui assurait toujours ce cours malgré ses obligations, mit ses élèves en binôme. Harry se retrouva avec Hermione et Ron avec Neville. Pendant tout le cours, Ron lança des regards foudroyants à ses deux amis. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sentant le regard insistant de Ron.

- Je commence à en avoir marre !

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? lui demanda Hermione tout en continuant la succession de sortilèges permettant la transformation de la plume.

- Ron n'arrête pas de nous lancer des regards assassins !

- Laisse-le.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! S'il continue, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Calme-toi Harry, l'incita la Griffondor sans quitter des yeux sa plume qui prenait la forme d'une colombe.

Harry tenta désespérément de garder son calme mais sans succès. Ron l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione avait réussi à transformer sa plume et une magnifique colombe avait prit forme. Elle reçut les éloges de son professeur et fit gagner 20 points à sa maison. Cependant, la Directrice n'en avait pas fini avec elle et Harry. Elle les convoqua à la fin du cours et leur demanda un autre devoir sur le cours qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui, devoir à faire ensemble évidemment. Mais Harry avait d'autres préoccupations. A la sortie du cours, il agrippa son ami par le bras.

- Pourquoi tu nous regardais sans cesse ? demanda-t-il nerveusement à Ron.

- Parce que vous êtes sans arrêt collés l'un à l'autre ces temps-ci ! J'en ai marre Harry ! On dirait que je ne compte plus pour vous !

- Bien sûr que si ! Où tu vas chercher tout ça ?

- Oh ça va ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ?

- Quel manège ?

- Tu fais semblant d'aller mal pour qu'Hermione s'occupe de toi !

- D'une, je ne fais pas semblant et de deux qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'Hermione s'occupe de moi ? T'es jaloux ?

Ron ne sut plus quoi dire sur le moment.

- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Tu parles !

- Crois ce que tu veux Harry mais je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Ben voyons ! Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ?!

- J'aime pas être mis à l'écart Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Mais tu n'es pas mis à l'écart Ron ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- IL ME PREND QUE VOUS FAITES DES CHOSES EN DOUCE ET QUE ÇA NE ME PLAÎT PAS DU TOUT !

- MAIS T'ES MALADE MON VIEUX ! ON FAIT RIEN EN DOUCE ! répliqua Harry en haussant le ton.

- J'TE CROIS PAS !

- TU COMMENCES SERIEUSEMENT A M'ENERVER RON !

- Oh ! Pauvre Harry ! Hermione n'est même pas là pour…, le nargua-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, Ron se retrouva à terre avec un œil au beurre noir.

- T'es pas un ami Harry, lui lança-t-il. On frappe pas un ami…

- Y'a plus d'ami Ron !

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une pareille réponse. Il se leva, fixa Harry sans un mouvement de cils puis tourna les talons. Dans le couloir, les quelques élèves qui avaient assistés à la scène dévisagèrent Harry. Il les fusilla tous d'un seul regard.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ! les réprimanda-t-il.

La plupart des élèves s'enfuirent vivement vers leur prochain cours. Hermione apparut derrière Harry, inquiète. Elle se mit face à lui et vit un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai fait comprendre à Ron que je ne voulais plus de lui comme ami !

- Quoi ?!

- Nous en voilà débarrassés !

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça enfin ! Ron a toujours été et restera notre ami !

- Pas question ! Je ne veux plus le voir !

- Tu ne peux pas décider du jour au lendemain de te débarrasser des gens comme ça parce qu'ils ont eu à un moment ou à un autre un différent avec toi !

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne !

- Si ! A moi !

- Alors va t'en aussi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

- OH QUE SI TU AS BESOIN DE MOI HARRY ! ET CE, PLUS QUE JAMAIS ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Et bien va le retrouver, si c'est ce que tu veux !

Une main vigoureuse atterrit directement sur la joue d'Harry à son grand désarroi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Hermione !

- C'est une menace ? Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire la même chose qu'à Ron ? Ecoute, je veux bien être compréhensive mais là tu as dépassé les bornes… Maintenant que tu as appris ce qu'était la colère, j'exige que tu apprennes le pardon. Tu vas t'excuser auprès de Ron et sur-le-champ !

- Tu n'es pas ma mère !

- Non mais une amie qui a été mandatée pour t'aider, lui répondit-elle sèchement. Il est hors de question que tu détruises tout ce que tu as construit ici sur un simple coup de tête !

Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il avait mérité le geste d'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée Hermione. Je me suis emporté…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et que tu es débordé par tous ces sentiments qui te viennent en même temps. Mais, il va falloir apprendre à les contrôler.

- Je te remercie Hermione…

- De quoi ?

- De rester près de moi malgré mes erreurs.

La Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? demanda Harry, inquiet par la couleur pivoine de son amie.

- Non Harry. Tu n'as rien dit de mal. Allons à notre prochain cours.


	12. Et l'amour qu'est ce que c'est ?

Une fois la journée terminée, Harry alla s'excuser auprès de Ron. Le rouquin accepta ses excuses mais pas sans conditions. Harry avait dû lui promettre de passer plus de temps avec lui. Les jours passèrent et les trois amis avaient repris leurs habitudes. Harry se montrait charmant et respectueux ce qui ne déplaisait pas aux filles de Griffondor et Serdaigle qui lui tournaient autour. Les petits clins d'œil et signes de la main de ses groupies agaçaient profondément Hermione d'autant plus qu'Harry appréciait cette attention toute particulière à son égard. Il savait d'ailleurs les encourager en leur adressant un magnifique sourire à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle lui montrait son intérêt.

- T'as vu Hermione ? Les filles m'aiment bien depuis quelques semaines !

- Si ce n'était QUE depuis quelques semaines !

- Comment ça ?

- Elles t'ont toujours couru après Harry ! C'est pas nouveau !

- Ah oui ? Ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet !

- Pourtant si ! Et d'habitude ça t'agace plus qu'autre chose !

- Ben là, tu vois, pas du tout.

- Oh ! La fierté masculine !

- Et à toi, est-ce que je te plais ? demanda-t-il subitement à Hermione.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ses joues se mirent à rosir.

- Hermione ? Tu rêves ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Je n'ai pas à répondre. Sache juste que je ne suis pas comme toutes tes groupies !

- Donc, je te plais mais tu ne le montres pas c'est ça ?

- Harry, ça devient gênant… Et puis, tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de question !

- Hermione…

- Je suis ton amie. Fin de la discussion !

La Griffondor s'engagea derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et rejoignit la salle commune. Ron s'approcha d'Harry. Il avait tout entendu.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as le béguin pour Hermione maintenant ? le taquina Ron.

- Le béguin ? Non pas du tout ! Enfin je crois… C'est quoi au juste « avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un » Ron ?

- Ben…

Il se gratta la tête cherchant une explication plausible.

- Ben en fait c'est quand on apprécie quelqu'un au point d'en tomber amoureux !

- Oui, d'accord mais… Tu crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui devrais me le dire !

- Oui mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'est l'amour Ron…

- Ah ben là je peux rien pour toi vieux ! Je ne me ferai pas passer pour ta petite amie pour te faire plaisir !

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas trop de mon goût ! Désolé.

- Je le savais ! Je me disais aussi que tu préférais les garçons avec plus de poitrine et moins de rembourrage dans le pantalon pas vrai ?

- Oui, tu as raison Ron, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire. Je crois qu'on appelle ça des filles non ?

- Ça doit être ça ! se mit à rire Ron.

Ils se plièrent en deux, tordus de rire par leur bêtise. Hermione apparut au pied du portrait.

- Au lieu de faire les pitres, vous feriez mieux de venir réviser ! les réprimanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Oui maman ! se moqua Ron, les yeux en larmes. On arrive maman !

- Très drôle ! Puisque c'est comme ça vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls pour vos devoirs !

- Oh non Hermione attends ! l'implora Ron. J'y arriverai jamais tout seul.

- Tant pis pour toi !

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil du portrait quand…

- Hermione attends-moi ! lui demanda Harry.

Elle s'arrêta net. Harry l'avait prise par les épaules.

- Attends… S'il te plaît…

Ron en resta bouche-bée et arrêta immédiatement de rire. Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Elle retira les mains d'Harry et lui demanda de la suivre ainsi que Ron.

Dans la salle commune, elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle aida Ron à faire son devoir de potions puis attaqua le nouveau devoir qu'elle devait rendre avec Harry. Ron les quitta en bâillant et partit se coucher. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la salle. Hermione tenta de se concentrer mais en vain. L'attitude d'Harry l'avait perturbée. Elle décida d'y mettre un terme mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Hermione ? commença Harry.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire…

- Oui, je t'écoute…

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire… en fait… euh… c'est quoi l'amour ?

La jeune Griffondor ne s'attendait pas à une question si troublante. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Je… je… je ne peux pas te le dire Harry !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même !

- Mais Hermione, tout le monde sait ce qu'est l'amour normalement !

- Et bien, pas moi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je ne pleure pas, mentit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Oublie ça tu veux ?

- Hermione dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Non Harry. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas t'aider !

Elle referma nerveusement le livre de Métamorphose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Puis monta sans rien dire dans son dortoir. Harry sentit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il s'approcha des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles et entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il rejoignit alors son dortoir, l'âme en peine. Il sentait qu'il avait blessé Hermione mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Un peu plus haut dans les escaliers, un murmure presque qu'inaudible se propagea dans le couloir : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Harry parce qu'on ne m'a jamais aimée… ».

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne trouva pas Hermione. Elle ne vint pas en cours à son grand regret. Il apprit par la sœur de Ron qu'elle était restée toute la nuit à pleurer. En revenant à la salle commune le soir-même, Harry voulu apporter les cours à Hermione mais il avait oublié que seules les filles étaient autorisées à monter dans le dortoir qui leur était spécialement conçu. Ginny insista pour porter elle-même les cours à Hermione mais Harry ne céda pas. Il voulait la voir.

- Je vais voir si elle veut descendre mais je ne te promets rien, le prévint Ginny.

- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit Harry.

Ron le laissa et monta dans son dortoir. Après de longues minutes, Hermione se décida enfin à faire son apparition sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Bonsoir, lui dit Harry.

- Bonsoir.

- Je t'ai apporté tes cours.

- Merci.

Elle resta sur sa marche et tendit les bras. Elle voulait qu'Harry la laisse seule et remonter en hâte dans son dortoir.

- Tu viens ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui lança Harry.

- Non je ne préfère pas. Donne-moi mes cours.

- Pas question ! J'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plaît…

A contre-cœur, elle s'avança vers Harry. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux gonflés. Elle avait enfilé en hâte un chemisier et une jupe ce qui lui donnait presque un air de mendiante. Harry lui indiqua une place à côté de lui. Elle hésita mais vint finalement s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, Harry ayant expressément indiqué aux autres Griffondor qu'il ne voulait voir personne ce soir.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Je t'ai entendue dans les escaliers hier. Tu as dit : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour Harry parce qu'on ne m'a jamais aimée… ».

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi tu as dit ça.

- Ça me semble clair pourtant ! l'agressa-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais pas pour moi.

- Je suis désolée Harry… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle fondit en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dises ce genre de choses. Je suis certain qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui t'appréciera à ta juste valeur et qui t'aimera.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Harry !

- N'en sois pas si sûre…

Elle leva la tête, surprise. Il sécha ses larmes.

- Tu mérites d'être aimée Hermione…

- Harry…

- Ecoute-moi. Je ne connais pas une seule fille qui mérite d'être aimée plus que toi. Tu es extraordinaire Hermione. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

- Harry…

- Vas te coucher maintenant et pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Il se leva et lui tendit ses cours.

- On est d'accord ?

- D'accord, Harry. Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'a regarda s'éloigner et murmura : « Tu mérites d'être aimée Hermione… Je le sais. »


End file.
